


Jessie: From Nabbing Pokemon to Nappied Nursing

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/F, Humiliation, Hypnosis, Mommydom, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: In a rural Mt. Moon Pokemon Center Nurse Joy sat bored, that was until a rude woman in skimpy clothes bursts in and starts making demands. Joy immediately recognizes this as Jessie, the dastardly member of Team Rocket! She quickly comes up with a plan, maybe she wouldn't be so bad if she went back to the beginning, all the way back...
Relationships: Nurse Joy/Jessie
Kudos: 21





	Jessie: From Nabbing Pokemon to Nappied Nursing

A commission for Snakeman12

The rural Kanto Region Pokémon Center remained quiet on a slow afternoon. Given its position outside Mt. Moon, they rarely saw many visitors and seldom two at once. Still, the Nurse Joy behind the counter stood at her post diligently, if not a little bored. She’d been without customers all day and was dying for somebody, anybody at this point to wander in. With a chime at the door she sighed in relief, her wish had come true, but apparently it was granted by a Mankey’s paw. The woman who strode in was no normal customer. The giant red “R” printed on her incredibly short top marked her as one of those Pokémon nabbing deviants: Team Rocket.

Jessie entered the peaceful Pokémon Center fuming. “AGGH How could I let those Zubats take out my Arbok! I’ll never get through Mt. Moon at this rate, especially without James and Meowth.” She’d gotten separated from her companions after Ash and his brat friends had blasted them into the air-- again. Unfortunately for her, they had landed on one side of the mountain while Jessie landed on the other, which meant the only way for them to reconnect was by going through the Zubat infested caves. With a huff, Jessie dropped her Arbok’s Pokéball onto the counter in front of the cheery-looking Nurse Joy. “Why don’t you make yourself useful and heal my Pokémon, Pinkie.”

The pink-haired nurse couldn’t believe what she was hearing, how could anybody be so rude right off the bat? More than anything she wanted to tell her to go away. Something about helping a Team Rocket member left a bad taste in her mouth. Still, Joy was a professional and scooped up the red and white ball from the counter with a wide smile on her face. “Absolutely Ma’am, is there anything else we can do for you today?” She watched as the roguish woman looked around the deserted Pokémon center's lobby and pointed a gloved hand over to the PC sitting off to the side. “That hunk of junk work?” Jessie asked and Nurse Joy nodded in the affirmative, “You’re welcome to use it while you wait. It’ll ta-”

She wasn’t concerned with whatever the pink-haired nurse said after the confirmation that the computer worked and walked towards the older PC. “Stuck all the way out here in the sticks…” she grumbled, booting up the computer. The machine was slower than Jessie would have liked, so her gaze wandered around the lobby as she waited. As she swept the room her eyes locked briefly with the Nurse Joy behind the counter who turned her head away rapidly. “She must be intimidated by me, probably never seen anybody so beautiful and powerful. Her though, ugh, seen one Joy and you’ve seen 'em all. Pink hair loops, pinker dress, and a basic white apron. You’d think they’d put a little variety in their uniforms or hair or something. Still, there’s something about the way she’s looking at me, I don’t trust her.” A slight paranoia nestled in the back of Jessie's mind while she clicked through to her mail as fast as she could, hoping to get a message to James about her location. “Now I just have to hope that dope checks his mail…”

Meanwhile, Nurse Joy plotted because, under the countertop, she held a freshly printed wanted poster. “Long crimson hair in a swoop? Check. Sharp blue eyes? Check. Tall, slightly curvy figure? Check. Team Rocket uniform with a ridiculously short top and skirt? Check. Yep, that’s definitely Jessie, but what am I going to do?” There weren’t a lot of options available to Joy. It was either call Officer Jenny and hope she got out here in time, or handle the situation herself. She looked to the Chansey at her side and took a deep breath, “OK, we can deal with this.” she said. With a slow point and a low whisper, Joy directed her Pokémon to use Charm on Jessie. 

“CHAN-SEEEYYYYY”

With a dramatic heel turn Jessie pivoted to see why a random Pokémon seemed to be yelling only for the pink blast of energy it’d fired to hit her directly in the face. “WHAT THE H…” She yelled, stopping as her objections were quickly whisked away from her mind. Her brain felt a growing fuzziness take over while static narrowed her vision, leaving the only spot one spot of clarity where Joy and her Chansey stood. “Ohhh what a beautiful nurse and adorable Chansey!”

The crimson-haired criminal's normally gruff voice jumped a few octaves and her face softened considerably as her gaze became locked in adoration of the pair in front of her. Joy stepped gingerly forward, worried that her Pokémon’s attack may not have worked and Jessie was just playing it up. Fortunately, her target made no offending moves and simply followed when Joy asked her to come back into the examination room. “Okay!” Jessie chirped gleefully. “Alright,” she thought, taking a deep breath to steady her nerves, “got her to follow me back… what am I going to do with her though?

The sterile exam room wasn’t often used by Joy as not many came with serious medical injuries from Mt. Moon, so it sat stocked full of medical supplies that threatened to never be used. Chansey led the charmed criminal to the padded exam table where she happily sat with a smile spread across her face, waiting patiently. Nurse Joy darted around the room in the meantime, looking for something to deal with her captive. “I could use the medical cuffs to hold her down, or maybe just lock her in here.” She crashed and dashed through drawers looking for something, anything to inspire her before the Charm on Jessie wore off. When her eyes fell on the clear plastic packages with folded white rectangles inside them, the perfect plan struck her.

”That’s it! Maybe this poor girl wouldn’t have gone so bad if she had the proper parenting. We can make that happen, we just have to start over.” Joy’s hurry was more focused now and she scooped up all the supplies she knew she’d need before returning to her still dazed captive. “Alright Ms. Jessie, I’ll just need you to lay back and relax.” Of course, charmed as she was, Jessie complied without hesitation. It wasn't like she was expecting the woman in front of her to do anything nefarious after all.

The Nurse carefully lifted the short white skirt of Jessie’s uniform up, showing off the matte material of her simple, plain-black panties. "Well, we'll have to get rid of these." she said, and Chansey handed her a pair of scissors that made short work of the structural integrity of Jessie’s underwear. With her workspace clear, Joy set to work applying a firm touch to work lotion into the skin of Jessie's thighs as the nurse bathed them in the glossy mixture. She left no surface untouched, no fold unexplored, and by the end, the charmed villainess squirmed from attention while the pale skin of her groin and curvaceous buttocks gleamed.

Even in her dazed state Jessie whined as the attention was taken away from her. She craved the lotion-tinted touch the gentle nurse provided; it’d been so comforting all while sending lots of naughty feelings straight to her brain.

Joy, oblivious to her “patient’s” writhing, continued to work as thoroughly and efficiently as she could; she was a medical professional after all. Pulling up the bottle of baby powder from the table, she sprinkled it liberally across Jessie’s thighs. A cloud of the sweet-smelling dust coated her, leaving a chalky layer on her lower body. Joy clapped her hands in front of the large smile across her face. “Perfect! Now we just need the final touch.” From beside her Chancey held out the folded plastic-backed adult diaper from her stockpile. It crinkled in a satisfying way as Joy took it from her Pokémon. “Alrighty Ms. Jessie, lift your rear up so we can slide this under you.”

For the first time since she'd been hit with charm, Jessie questioned the order given to her by Nurse Joy, but her body obeyed regardless. The mind fuzz locking her into compliance was fading as she became increasingly aware of what felt to be a soft pillow underneath her butt. She dropped her weight, kicking her legs out and sinking into whatever cushioning this was. It strangely conformed to her body and only when she looked down did she notice Joy lifting the front to encase her waist. “Soft padded core? Crinkly plastic outside? Are… are those… tapes!? This is a diaper!”

While the nurse finished taping Jessie into her new padding she couldn't help but notice how her captive was squirming a lot more now. “Chansey’s charm must be wearing off, oh well! I’ve done what I need to, so let's get you up!” With a tug, she readjusted Jessie’s skirt, pulling it back down over her thighs and noting that the hem just barely covered the waist tapes of the nappy. Meanwhile, the diapered criminal had to squeeze her legs together a fair bit to fit them into the tight fabric of her skirt and she struggled to roll off the exam table even with Joy’s help.

Jessie’s anger rose as she took in her situation, diapered and demoralized in some unknown room of this rural Pokémon Center. “How did you think you were going to get away with this?!” she screamed, reaching for the Poké-balls on her belt to teach the pink-haired nurse a lesson. When her black-gloved hand caught nothing she remembered giving her one plan of attack to the nurse earlier. “Crap! Well, whatever! I'm still out of here.” Jessie tried to take a step towards the door, but it was almost impossible with her skirt hugging her thighs from the outside and the bulky padding that dipped almost to her knees, pushing her legs outward. The pair essentially acted as a binder, leaving her stuck toddling straight-legged slowly toward the door.

Nurse Joy caught her easily, bringing Jessie over her knee with one hand and pulling up a stool with the other. “I’m certainly glad I decided to tape you into a diaper several sizes bigger than you needed. Makes you much easier to catch with all that padding slowing you down!”

Jessie huffed and tried to push herself up, but with no solid footing, her legs dangled uselessly out of the elastic leg holes of her diaper. “UGH, LET ME GO!” She shouted. Unfortunately for her, Nurse Joy was fed up with her attitude and would tolerate no more now that she was in a position of power. "Chansey, use pound on this brat’s back end." Jessie’s head snapped up. “She can’t mean MY back en-” *WHAP* The diapered deviant’s worried thoughts were quickly interrupted by a strong blow to her padded rear. “OW,” she cried, “That hurt you pink little-” “Again.” said Joy and Chansey followed up with another strong strike to Jessie’s plump rear. *WHAP* "OW!" “Again.” *WHAP* "OW!" The painful assault continued for several minutes with each blow leaving stinging welts across the pale skin of her backside. Even with the padding between her butt and Chansey’s strikes, Jessie couldn’t help but yelp after every swat. They hurt, and by the end Jessie was left sniffling and broken by the punishment Joy and her Pokémon had just meted out.

Taking advantage of the now docile villainess, Nurse Joy sat her down in the exam room and moved back to the main room of the Poké-center. Jessie heard the lock click behind the nurse, trapping her in the room and leaving her to fume. She was appalled at her weakness in this situation, having allowed herself to be beaten into submission by this pink-haired priss! Still, with a sore rump and a bruised ego she dared not move, afraid of another pounding. Jessie ran her hand across the smooth diaper, trying to soothe the stinging pain with a gentle massage. “Owwie…” she groaned, listening through the door when she heard the obvious sounds of Nurse Joy talking to someone. The only odd part is she didn't hear another party respond, just the pink-haired nurse say something about, "remodel fast..." and "...Nursery".

After making preparations, Joy returned to the room to see Jessie waiting with her arms folded and sitting on her padded tush to cushion her red rump from the hard surface of the table. “Alrighty, time to go!”

Jessie had lots of questions about where they were going, but Joy held off telling her for the whole ride until they reached her small two-bedroom home. While the house itself was relatively plain, Nurse Joy wasn't interested in showing off her living room or small kitchen. She grabbed Jessie's hand in hers and pulled her down the short hallway to an open door. With an excited vigor, she pulled her new diapered captive to the spare bedroom. She giggled, seeing it transformed for the first time into a makeshift nursery complete with crib, changing table, and a small chest of toys. While Jessie's face fell, she was thrilled. Sure, the redecoration wasn't much as Joy would have liked to do, but she didn’t have all the money or time in the world to set this up to re-raise Jessie, so it’d do.

For the diapered detainee this was her prison and she was having none of it. “That’s it Pinkie! I don’t need my Arbok to beat you up and there's no way I’m gonna sit here and be humiliated!” Jessie shouted and stomped, pulling her hand away from Nurse Joy's, practically throwing a tantrum about her new accommodations. To her chagrin Joy simply chuckled at the childish outburst. “THAT’S IT!” Jessie shouted, throwing a haymaker punch towards the nurse’s mocking laugh. Unfortunately, her fist continued to sail through the air long past where her target should have been and she lost her equilibrium, causing her to land on the ground with her diapered rump in the air. The nurse's cheery tone chided her from behind, “No, no, no. We don’t hit Ms. Jessie, it’s not very nice. Chansey, I think this little one needs another spanking.” Her eyes went wide at the prospect of another spanking and she scrambled to get up, but the poofy, fluffy mass between her thighs impeded her movement and she couldn’t move faster than the stinging strikes against her already sore bottom. *WHAP* “OW!” *WHAP* “OW!” *WHAP* “OW!” “How can you tell me hitting is bad and then do this to me!?” Jessie thought tears welling up in her eyes again.

Most of the time after the initial spanking Jessie was docile, fearing the merciless pound from Chansey as punishment and going along with Nurse Joy's strange plan to baby her. From that point on diapers were mandatory for Jessie and her bottom was always padded with the largest, cushiest nappies Joy could get her hands on. These often left her new diapered doll’s thighs forced apart with their massive bulk. Of course, nappies weren’t enough to reinforce the “baby” persona on Jessie so Nurse Joy always wrapped her "little one" in a tight onesie with an adorable Togepi print or one of an assortment of overly lacy, frilly dresses with ruffle butt diaper covers built right in.

Oftentimes Jessie was left with Joy’s Chansey as she still had a job at the Pokémon Center to report to. Even if she couldn’t be around 24/7, the pink egg Pokémon was the force that kept Jessie in line anyway and was perfectly capable of taking care of her diapered charge. It wasn't hard, as the only entertainment Nurse Joy had left for Jessie was the chest of toys in her nursery. It was full of simple puzzles to build motor skills and stuffed animals, baby toys anyone would give to their young children. Jessie, however, was much too old for this and resisted playing with them at first, choosing instead to sit with her arms crossed in the middle of the room. Gradually the hours of sitting and doing nothing wore on her patience and reluctantly she pulled out a small box full of holes and a collection of plastic shapes. She pushed each object through their respective hole as she had nothing better to do.

The only reprieve from “playtime” came in the form of meals brought to her in a comically oversized baby bottle full of thick milk. “Can’t I have some real food?” Jessie whined, tossing aside the plastic cube to take the bottle and fill her growling stomach. Chansey shook its body in the negative, pushing the bottle into her hand and waiting till she drank. With a heavy roll of her eyes Jessie popped the nipple into her mouth, suckling the sweet liquid from the rubber protrusion greedily. That’s how it continued. Joy would feed her a breakfast of the blandest, mushiest baby food in a high chair that Jessie barely fit into, then a bottle for lunch and another serving of baby food for dinner. Even though she despised it, she was hungry, and a belly full of mush was better than an empty one.

Days continued like this: hours of mind-numbing boredom, broken up by meals that Jessie could barely stand. “Plus I need to pee dammit…” The only thing stopping her from relieving the painful ache in her bladder was herself though. She’d repeatedly asked Joy for permission to use the bathroom but was always met with the same annoying response. “Silly Jessie! You’re wearing your bathroom, I’ll change you after." With a grumble, Jessie would simply toddle off back to her room, dropping onto her cushioned butt to sulk.

With time came the inevitable loss of control. It was only a little a first, a few stray spurts into her diaper, creating soggy, engorged spots in her padding. She jumped in surprise at the sudden warmth and clenched every muscle she could to stem the flow. “No, no, no! I won’t fall down to that level! I’m not a diaper wetting baby!” Still, with regular meals came a regularly full bladder and accidental "spurts" turned into Jessie letting go for simple relief. “Ahhhh” Jessie sighed loudly as the pang in her bladder that had plagued her for days was alleviated in a moment while warm piss flooded her padding.

Joy found herself thrilled at her diapered deviant’s sudden progress with her diaper check. “Now doesn't that feel so much better?” She asked, fondling the sagging groin of the heavy padding. Jessie only gave a quiet nod, humiliated that she'd come to the point of wetting herself all on her own. The nurse only chuckled as she wiped away the moisture from her baby girl. “She’s coming along, but I’m certainly worried about the fact that it’s been a week and she still hasn’t defecated. It can’t be healthy for her.” With the snap crotch of Jessie’s onesie open and pulled up she could see the slight pudge to her normally flat midriff.

In reality, Jessie was fighting that urge with every bit of willpower she could muster but the constant roiling and cramping in her stomach were gradually becoming too much to bear. She hoped sheer grit would pull her through the roughest times like sleeping, but she took a gamble whenever she closed her eyes, risking waking up with a mushy tush.

As a Nurse, Joy had the perfect solution for such a rebellious spirit. “After all Big Baby Jessie doesn’t know what’s good for her…” It being about lunchtime anyway she left Jessie in her clean nappy and went to prepare her charge’s bottle, adding a healthy dose of laxatives to the milk/nutrient mixture. When she returned she was surprised at how quickly Jessie grabbed the bottle and gulped down her lunch. "That went over better than I thought, guess we better move quickly." Joy thought, grabbing one of her nurse uniforms from her closet and returning to the greedy diaper girl. “Perfect! Alrighty, Jessie what do you say to coming to work with me today?”

Jessie shook her head feverishly, still sucking down her midday milk as she did so. Nurse Joy just chuckled at her, saying “Sorry, you don't really have a choice.” before pulling her frilly dress over her head and replacing it with the pink and white nurse’s outfit. "H-Hey..." Jessie started but with a guiding hand, Joy blocked her speech by pushing the bottle's nipple back to her lips. “Awww how perfect. I wish you’d have finished nursing school so we could have seen you in that sooner, but I think you’re trained enough to at least be my assistant!” The enthusiasm from the chipper woman burned Jessie up inside, and she glowered at the woman while finishing the last of her milk.

While the walk to the Pokémon Center was uneventful, Jessie couldn’t help but pull at her skirt repeatedly. It was just short enough so the crotch of her diaper dipped below the hem and anybody who took a good look would have caught a glimpse of the Poké-ball patterned diaper. The Pokémon Center itself was actually rather busy today, with the lobby full of people waiting for service and only a frantic Chansey to help everyone. Joy jumped into action, instructing Jessie to do the same while they gradually thinned down the line. The only issue was the nappied nurse’s slow movements. It seemed she was preoccupied with something else while trying to waddle around and collect Pokémon to heal.

The cramps Jessie had been fighting for a week now had reached their climax and felt worse than ever, like her body was barely holding on. Soft flatulence followed her with every crinkly step she took and the pressure against her sphincter weakened her control with each move, but Joy kept sending her to customers which, still fearing punishment, she complied with. As she walked around the counter and onto the main lobby floor, Jessie lost the long-fought battle and a loud fart ripped through the room. She braced a little, sticking her butt out for all to see as a pungent log of feces forced its way out of her sphincter, snaking into the back of her diaper and coming to rest in the low, dipping crotch of her padding. Jessie couldn’t help but groan as the snaking log was followed by multiple surges of hot, acrid mush that filled the space at the back of her nappy in seconds, pushing the remainder to the front and surrounding her waist in filth.

Joy watched the show in satisfaction as her laxative-laced milk did its job, leaving Jessie with a very mushy tush that sagged well below the hem of her skirt with its weight. All the poor crimson-haired girl could do was groan weakly, her body having exerted so much force to void its long-held waste. Grabbing up her desk phone, Joy hit the buttons to activate the facility’s PA system. “Alright, everybody! We’re going to have to shut down for a few minutes as it seems my wonderful assistant Nurse Jessie has had a messy accident, but we’ll resume normal service after that. Thank you for waiting!

Jessie’s face burned bright red but she followed Joy back into the exam room without a fight, allowing herself to be changed. From that point on spankings were not necessary, nor were the laxatives. As strong-willed as she’d been, without her team Jessy didn’t stand a chance. She’d use her diapers whenever she had to evacuate and eventually didn’t even feel herself letting go after a while. Every day her and Nurse Joy went to the Mt. Moon Pokémon Center and she assisted with anything Joy needed in her cute, if not slightly short, uniform all while padded in Nurse Joy’s thick nappies.

Weeks later after searching high and low, Meowth and James entered the Mt. Moon Pokémon Center. "She must have landed on dis side of da mountain," Meowth said, "We searched everywhere on the other side!" James nodded, Walking up to the counter of the nearly empty clinic. "I'm sure we'll track her down soon. Maybe she came in here, I'll ask. The Nurse stationed at the counter greeted them with a smile, but something seemed off to the pair. She didn't look like a nurse Joy, her hair was redder, and she was slightly taller. "Perhaps you can help me, have you seen this woman?" James held up a picture of his partner to the woman who eyed it briefly before turning back. “Sorry,” she said, “haven’t seen her at all!” James eyed her suspiciously—something was off here, but why couldn’t he place it? “Are you sure?” he asked. A strange hissing rose from beneath the counter and the crimson-haired nurse turned bright red in the face but nodded her head yes. "Alrighty then, I guess we're off." The villainous pair turned towards the door to walk out. Nurse Jessie gave them a quick wave before walking towards the door behind her. From her skirt, the crotch of her piss-soaked padding dipped low and shook back and forth with its weight. As much as she'd like to go with them, she had a job to do here and she needed a change.

You can find my commission info on 

Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 

or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968 

You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412 

Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works 

Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations 

if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
